


Every Little Thing She Does is Magic

by 15ekaytert887



Series: Captain Swan Playlist [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Cute, Daddy Hook - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kids, Marriage, daddy killian, pure fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ekaytert887/pseuds/15ekaytert887
Summary: CS family fluff. Takes place a few years after the final battle. Short and sweet.Inspired by the Polices "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic"





	Every Little Thing She Does is Magic

Emma awoke to a sharp knocking at her and Killian's front door. She groaned and rolled back over determined to ignore whoever was trying to wake them at this ungodly hour. 

“Leave it. They can sod off.” Killian grumbled still half asleep as he pulled Emma tighter to his chest. Emma and Killian had staggered in from battle around 3am, tired, sore, and utterly exhausted but still triumphant. They had had barely enough energy to peel out of their mud stained clothes before collapsing into bed and immediately falling asleep. 

Emma was about to agree with her husband when the banging came again. She wrenched her eyes open and looked at the clock. 

Holy crap, she thought seeing the digital display. It was nearly 1pm. Her parents were probably here to drop Lilly off. 

As if on cue Emma heard her phone go off and saw that it was her father. She disentangled herself from Killian's arms and he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow with a dramatic sigh. Emma sat up, squinting a bit at the bright sunlight coming in through the windows and answered her phone. 

“Morning dad.” Emma croaked her voice still thick with sleep. 

“Emma, thank god, when you didn't answer the door we were worried something had happened. Are you ok?” Her father asked his voice sounding relieved. 

“Yeah we're fine just had a late night is all. I'll be downstairs in like 2 minutes.” She said not waiting for a reply as she hung up the phone. 

Emma sighed heavily, trying to get the sleep out of her system. She turned to her husband and gave him a shove. 

“Babe, wake up. My parents are here with Lilly.” She told him still slightly groggy as she got out of bed. Killian grumbled but sat up as Emma threw on some sleep shorts and an old t shirt. She looked over at her husband. He was sitting up in bed blinking repeatedly from the light. His hair was completely disheveled and he was sporting a dark bruise on his forearm, there was also some dried blood up by his hairline. However other than that he looked totally fine, actually he looked rather adorable in the morning (afternoon) sunlight and Emma laughed in spite of herself. 

“Swan?” Killian asked her obviously still slightly dazed. 

“Nothing you're just adorable like this in the morning.” Emma smiled as she kissed his cheek. 

“I'm a pirate love, not adorable.” Killian grumbled incoherently making Emma's smile widen. 

“Whatever you say captain. Now get dressed and wash the blood off your forehead. I have to go down and let my parents in.” Emma directed as she made her way out of the room. 

“Aye, love.” Killian yawned after her as he stretched and flexed his arms. He had received several rather large blows yesterday and he was a little sore this morning but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. He sighed heavily and made his way to their bathroom to clean himself up. 

Emma hurried down the stairs and opened the door for her parents and 2 year old daughter. 

“Good afternoon sleepy head.” Her mother laughed as they entered the house, David carried Lilly's overnight bag inside and kissed Emma's head while Snow carried Lilly in. The moment Lilly saw her mother she reached her arms out towards Emma. Emma immediately responded in kind, smiling and taking her daughter into her arms. Lilly wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging Emma tightly to her. 

“How was she?” Emma asked ignoring her mother's comment. 

“Perfectly fine.” Snow smiled at her daughter and granddaughter, “I told you everything would be ok.” She said. 

“Daddy!” Lilly squealed and Emma turned to see Killian making his way down the stairs. Thankfully he had put some clean clothes on and washed the dirt and blood from his face. His eyes lit up when he saw Lilly reaching for him and he immediately took her from Emma and into his arms. 

“Hey there little bean. Did you enjoy your sleepover with grandma and grandpa?” Killian asked Lilly as their daughter clung to him, nodding her head enthusiastically in agreement. Killian smiled at her, his daughters happiness making his own heart sing. 

Emma let out a sigh of relief seeing her daughter and husband once again safe and sound in their home. Her and Killian had gotten into a major fight the day before over her involvement in the battle. Emma had begged Killian to stay with Lilly last night, not wanting him in harms way, but he had insisted that there was no way in hell he was letting her face a mad man sorcerer with only Regina for backup. Emma had told him that if she would be perfectly fine but Killian refused to budge even an inch in his stance to come with her. As a last resort to try and keep him safe and out of harms way Emma had reminded him that she didn't want Lilly to grow up without either of them if something WERE to happen. Killian had visibly flinched at that thought and although Emma felt slightly guilty she remained steadfast. She knew she had him, Killian would do quite literally anything for their pirate princess and all Emma had to do was remind him of their daughter to put things back in perspective for him. But after a long moment of silence as Killian mulled over what Emma had said he had pulled her into his arms and vowed to her upon Liam's grave that he would never let their child grow up an orphan. One of them would always come back to their daughter if it was the last thing he did. 

“So how did it go?” Snow asked them as Emma took Lilly's overnight bag from her father and set it down in the living room to deal with later. 

“Well Tiana and Naveen are no longer frogs and that Dr. Facilier fellow won't be bothering ANYONE anytime soon.” Killian smirked at his mother in law as Lilly clung to his neck. 

“How do you know that?” David asked his voice concerned. 

“He is now also a frog however he doesn't have the ability to speak. He was about to blast us with that before Emma did a reversal shield and it bounced back and hit him dead on. We tossed him in the woods just across the town line though, just to be on the safe side.” Killian said, beaming with pride at his wife's ability and quick thinking. He would never NOT be impressed by her. 

“Wow I didn't know you could even do that.” David said, looking at Emma as she came back to join her family in the foyer, equally impressed. 

“It was nothing, just something I've been tinkering with.” Emma said, shrugging a bit. To be quite honest at the time she didn't know if it would even work but she had needed to do SOMETHING, and she was glad to see that her gamble had payed off in the end. 

“Don't be modest Swan you were bloody brilliant.” Killian said with a smirk, but his eyes sparkled with love and pride. Then he turned to Lilly “Your mother is the most amazing woman I've ever met.” He told their daughter which earned him a delightful sounding squeal in response. 

“Ok well we need to get back. Glad to see you guys are ok.” Snow said giving her daughter a firm hug. “Lilly spent the morning running around after Neal and the dog so she should go down for a nap easily enough when she's ready.” She told them then turned to Lilly “by precious.” She said in a sing songy voice. Lilly smiled at her grandparents. 

“What do you say to Grandma and Grandpa for letting you spend the night Lilly?” Emma asked. 

“Thank you!” Lilly exclaimed. 

“No problem sweetheart.” David said kissing Lilly's forehead. “You guys still on for family breakfast tomorrow?” He asked Emma. 

“Of course, thanks again for looking after her.” She replied. She couldn't really thank her parents enough. In the end she couldn't do anything about Killian coming with her but she'd be DAMNED if she let anything happen to her daughter. So between her fathers skills with a sword, her mother's bow and their unwavering love for her daughter Emma had felt more or less ok leaving Lilly last night to go and take care of Facilier. She knew that they would have given their lives to protect Lilly if it had come to that. Besides they were Lilly's grandparents and she adored them as well. 

“It was no trouble at all. We’ll see you guys tomorrow.” David smiled giving her a hug and a nod to Killian and followed Snow back out the door. 

“Thanks again.” Emma called after her parents as she shut the door behind them. She then made her way to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. She was still too tired and sore from yesterday to make herself anything more than a bowl of cereal. She grabbed her spoon and made her way to the living room where Killian and Lilly were but she stopped and leaned against the entryway when she heard him talking. Lilly was sitting on his lap and listening intently to his voice like she always did. 

“You know your mother is just the most magnificent creature I have ever met.” Killian was saying, “My life before her was tragic. But your mother cast a spell on me and I never recovered nor did I want to.” He laughed, “I was so afraid to tell her how deeply I felt because I knew I would never be good enough for such a goddess, and I resigned myself to a life of always being alone even though my love for her would still go on. But then the greatest thing happened, do you know what that was bean?” He asked and Lilly shook her head, her dark curls tumbling across her face. 

“Your mother fell for my dashing good looks as well and then she did the most wonderful magic. Do you know what that was?” 

“Me!” Lilly cried excitedly, bouncing in her fathers lap. 

“Yes my little bean that magic was YOU.” Killian said a smile in his voice. 

“What are you telling her?” Emma finally piped up with a small laugh as she leaned against the entryway. 

“Im telling our lovely little lass about how magnificent her mother is and how she got here of course.” Killian smirked at her. Emma just rolled her eyes at him, Lilly was far to young for THAT conversation. She shook her head and grabbed the remote flicking on the tv and sitting herself down on the couch beside her family. 

“See,” Killian said looking back at Lilly, “every little thing she does is magic.” He said with that sparkle back in his blue eyes. 

Lilly clapped her hands, “More magic mommy!” She said excitedly. 

“That's not magic sweetie, remember? That's electricity.” She reminded her daughter. Why she did this she didn't know, it wasn't like 2 year olds could really tell the difference. Hell even Killian didn't really see the difference between the two and he was ancient. 

Killian just let out a huff at her remark, making his opinion on the matter known. He in no way saw Emma's ability to turn on a tv as any less astounding than anything else she did. 

“Puppy!” Lilly squealed out clapping her hands together. 

Emma let out a small sigh, she couldn't even sit down for a full 3 minutes and eat a bowl of cereal without being interrupted could she? Well that was motherhood for you. 

“Do you know where Puppy is daddy?” Emma asked, she had last Lilly dragging her favorite stuffed toy around the house with her so it literally could be anywhere. 

“Its in the toy chest by the window.” Killian pointed to the small pirate chest in the corner of the room “Lilly was about to take it outside to play with in the rain and mud the other day and I thought it best to spare the poor stuffed beast of that fate.” He said while bouncing his daughter on his knee. 

“Thanks.” Emma said putting down her cereal and getting up off the couch with a loud heave. She was still tired and sore from the fight last night but it wasn't like she could really do much about it. 

Emma was bent over the toy chest searching for Lilly's stuffed dog when she heard Killian say “ohh Swan do you know what you do to me?” She turned her head to see her husband blatantly eyeing her ass, his eyes full of a playful kind of lust. 

“Seriously?” She asked feigning annoyance “Im wearing ratty sweats and am currently looking for our child's toy.” She reminded him as she finally found the stuffed dog and made her way back to the couch and plopping herself back down onto it. Lilly clapped and squealed as Emma handed her the stuffed puppy and she squeezed it tightly to her chest. She hastily crawled out of her fathers lap and onto the floor, teetering across the room like young children do. Both Emma and Killian watched her in amusement. 

“You're insatiable.” Emma muttered with another eye roll but there was no real bite to her words. 

“Only for you my love.” Killian said taking his eyes off Lilly to smirk at her, “I can't help it if everything you do just turns me on Swan. You are a beauty beyond compare and I wish to ravage you properly.” Killian said simply as if they were talking about the weather. 

“Will you stop?” Emma said, hitting her husband in the head with a pillow “Lilly's going to start understanding what you're saying sooner rather than later.” She reminded him but she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice. 

“By that logic I should tell you all the things I want to do to you while I still can.” Killian smirked at her leaning in closer with each word. He began to kiss down her neck and Emma couldn't help the shaky intake of breathe and the blush (blush really? They'd been together for years for god sake how was it he was still able to make her blush like some school girl?) from spreading across her features. 

“Killian,” she said as steadily as she could while he was doing THAT to her neck. All his ministrations were going straight to her core despite her intentions of ignoring her husbands attempt to seduce her. Maybe she still had a bit of adrenaline leftover in her system from last night or maybe things would just always be like this between her and Killian (she hoped it was the latter) because she wanted him. Now. BADLY. 

“Killian,” Emma said happy with herself that it came out steadier this time. “We have Lilly remember? We just can't leave her by herself.”

Killians head finally raised from where he had been nibbling on her collarbone at that statement, his ever present smirk still on his face. 

“Hey Bean?” Killian called to Lilly (who was beginning to droop a bit, she still hadn't had a nap yet today.) “how would you like to be a big sister?” Killian asked never taking his impossibly blue eyes off Emma. 

Lilly made a sound that could only be described as enthusiasm at Killian's words and Killian finally turned to look at her. “You want a baby brother or sister little lass?” He asked his smirk now replaced with the genuine smile he only had for his daughter. Lilly nodded. 

“Great! Well mommy and daddy are going to work on that while you take your nap.” He said mostly to Lilly but he managed a side smirk at Emma in the process. 

Emma picked up her daughter with a shake of her head and Lilly went easily into her mother's arms. Killian followed his family up the stairs, wrapping his arms around Emma's waist and kissing her neck heatedly when they reached the landing. 

“I'll be in our bed Swan. Don't keep the captain waiting.” He said his voice full of lust. 

Emma just rolled her eyes but once again couldn’t maintain the blush from spreading across her features at what her husband was implying. “Pirate.” She scoffed as she made her way to Lilly's room. 

“And you love me for it.” Killian replied. 

Emma turned to look at him at the door to Lilly's room, a smile on her face, “yeah, I really do.”


End file.
